


boredom

by adamsbathwater



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Fluff and Smut, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lawrence Gordon - Freeform, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Saw - Freeform, Saw Franchise, Smut, Trans Male Character, adam faulkner stanheight, adam’s a trans guy in this so yea, chainshipping - Freeform, this is literally just porn, trans adam written by a trans guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsbathwater/pseuds/adamsbathwater
Summary: lawrence had had it with adam’s constant complaining about how he’s always so bored whenever he’s not around. finally he’s take it upon himself to shut the younger man up. <3
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	boredom

**Author's Note:**

> so yea this is just smut- i think this is like the first smut i’ve posted on here so-
> 
> adam’s a trans dude in this so nothing is specified- adam’s like my number one comfort character so this shit helps a lot.
> 
> anyway i hope u enjoy <3

lawrence’s cock slid in and out of adam’s sex, dragging out long and tempered moans from the younger male. adam’s hands were bound to the bed frame, as a new thing they were trying, and so far it was one of the best idea’s he had ever had.

no matter how much adam squirmed, kicked, grunted lawrence would not let his little boy go. he made sure that his puppy took all of him.

all of him.

adam deserved every bit of lawrence’s throbbing cock inside of him. he had been a real asshole particularly that week, bitchy and whiny to lawrence about how he’s always bored when he’s not around.

well now adam defiantly wasn’t bored, that’s for sure.

adam gasped every time lawrence’s cock would hit just the right spot. the spot that’d make him see stars, go numb yet still feel everything his partner gave him.

adam’s mouth hung open, dry as he could only produce whiny-like moans. it was honestly incredible to lawrence how his baby boy could make so much noise by just his own self.

lawrence, of course, had no problem with this at all. he loved the sounds that’d come out of his lover. every groan, moan, whine, scream, soft shout, gasp would rile him up even further. 

adam just wanted this feeling to last forever, for lawrence’s cock to just be constantly driving back and forth inside of him. to have that fullness of a feeling 24/7.

god, he loved lawrence so much. every second with the older man felt like a dream he didn’t want to wake up from. the man treated him with more respect than anyone ever had, let alone love shown for that matter.

adam felt so needed when he was around lawrence, he felt as if his life actually had a purpose to it.

the younger man could just barley pant out his lover’s name while continuing to be piled through.

“l-law.. rence.. pl-lease...”, adam gasped.

knowing adam’s love language, this meant that adam was about to cum. knowing this, lawrence sped his actions up to where adam could barely produce any noise at this point.

the boy began to feel his gut begin to boil, that tingling sensation he always knew the outcome to.

he could feel his orgasm bubbling inside him, just waiting to be let free.

just a few more hard and generous thrusts pushed the boy over the edge, moaning his lover’s name as he felt himself release with his lover still inside of him.

lawrence was very close behind and soon finished inside of his partner, overstimulating adam to the point of tears.

for some reason, this time the feeling was just too overwhelming for adam— he had tears rolling down his face as he continued to feel pleasure after cumming. 

he whined preciously as the older man brought his hand down to his lover’s cheek, softly stroking it to give a sort of “it’s okay, i love you. you’re safe with me.” 

after winding back down, adam had already found himself comfortably nestled into his lovers arms after lawrence unbound his wrists from the bedpost. 

planting a soft kiss on the younger boy’s forehead, lawrence whispered a “goodnight, i love you” as they both drifted off into that night.


End file.
